


Reasons to Love the God of Mischief

by TheSortingHatsSunglasses



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSortingHatsSunglasses/pseuds/TheSortingHatsSunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know I love you,” he says, slowly, “But I always wonder – you’ve never said it before.” He stops and looks at you with his eyes, those wonderful eyes, “[Y/N], do you love me?”</p><p>There is a brief moment of silence. You stare at him frowning; his question has thrown you. Surely he should know. </p><p>It was for him. It was for Loki son of Odin that you fell in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons to Love the God of Mischief

It was his smile. Not the evil smirk he often used though that was damn attractive. No, it was his sweet smile. The one he reserved for the people he cared about, for you.

It was his eyes. Not when they were all intense and severe though that was a turn on. No, it was when he couldn’t quite make eye contact with you, when he looked down at his feet, his pale cheeks turning slightly pink.

It was his voice. Not when it sounded menacing or dark though that was also magnetically attractive - not that you would ever admit that to him. No, it was when he spoke softly and gently and tenderly, when he would whisper in your ear those words, those three wonderful words.

“I love you.”

You look up to see him entering the room. He takes off his helmet, revealing those long black tresses. It was his hair as well, you decided. He took off his gloves revealing those long thin fingers (it was his hands too) and came over to where you sat, lounging on the chaise longue, still wearing your battle gear.

“[Y/N]” He says your name slowly, sitting down beside you and kissing you knees, “Can I ask you something?”

“Loki.” You say his name, revelling in the feel of it on your tongue. He raises his eyebrows at you, before leaning down to kiss your knees again. You smile – it’s his eyebrows too.

“[Y/N]?”

“Of course,” you say, “Ask away.” He sits up, his hand still on your knee. The feel of his cool hand against the fabric of your tunic is bliss. He looks a little nervous, a little scared. “What is it?” You ask, moving the rest of your body closer to his and reaching out a hand to touch his arm.

“You know I love you,” he says, slowly, “But I always wonder – you’ve never said it before.” He stops and looks at you with his eyes, those wonderful eyes, “[Y/N], do you love me?”

There is a brief moment of silence. You stare at him frowning; his question has thrown you. Surely he should know. For his smile, for his eyes, his voice, his hands, his eyebrows, his face, his kiss. For him, you have fallen completely and utterly in love. Yet words can’t quite convey it so instead you answer more simply.

“Of course I love you Loki. How could I not?”

At this his face breaks into that precious smile and he leans in towards you. Your lips press against one another and his fingers, such beautiful fingers, wind into your hair as you press your hands against his chest, sliding them up to touch his face.

It was for him. It was for Loki son of Odin that you fell in love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. I always love reading reader inserts and I thought I'd have a go at writing one. I might expand this either with more stand alone one shots between the reader and other avengers or just more Loki ones... Or a mix!
> 
> If you have the time, please do comment - feedback is always highly appreciated. 
> 
> SHS  
> :D :D :D


End file.
